Known are heat sealable films for the production of flexible containers with frangible seals. Flexible containers with frangible seals find utility as temporary storage vessels for items. The frangible seal can be opened manually (by hand) to release or mix the contents of the flexible container.
The art recognizes the need for improved heat sealable films for more versatile uses of flexible containers. Thus, the art recognizes the need for heat sealable films capable of producing both frangible seals and hard seals and simplified production processes for the same.